


故人风雨后丨Sebastian Revisited

by iriskung, Speranza



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Sebastian Revisited" by Speranza.<br/>塞巴斯蒂安带来了一切，塞巴斯蒂安又带走了一切，而我会在世界的尽头为我所失去的这一切默哀。世事轮回，永无止尽，阿门。</p>
            </blockquote>





	故人风雨后丨Sebastian Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sebastian Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141551) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 译者注放在文章之后。
> 
> 原文为作者给artemis_sparks的赠文。

       我从未想过有朝一日会再度拿起画笔。在当时充斥着购货证和二手衣服的新英格兰，绘画更像是我用来麻痹自己的鸦片。况且多年以前，安东尼·布兰奇就已经赦免了我对艺术犯下的罪行。 _你和我，我们都明白，这些全都是糟——糟——糟糕透顶的废——废——废物。_ 他说得没错：我 _早已_ 心知肚明。我以为那番话一定会令我感到羞耻，而事实是，我得到了解脱。也许安东尼还曾将圣油胡乱抹在我的前额上： _那就放——放——放手吧，我亲爱的小——小——小傻瓜，永远也不要画——画——画画了。_

       但那都是在我去突尼斯之前的事情了。这趟旅程原本并不在计划中，然而——在功成身退的闲暇日子里——我碰巧在父亲家附近的酒馆遇到一位中学六年级的同窗，他现在是一名飞行员，负责将货物运至麦地那（注1）郊外。他邀我下次一同前往，而几杯酒下肚后，我也顺势接受了他的好意。因此五天过后，我已在地中海上空，系着安全带坐在破烂的坐垫上，在飞机下降的一片嘈杂中沉沉睡去。

       着陆时我完全不知道自己身在何方，直到吱呀摇晃的破旧巴士在西迪萨利赫（注2）城外的马路边扔下我时，我才找回了方向感。四周弥漫着浑浊的废气和卷起的沙尘，但当我将工具包挎上肩后，仰头便看见我此生见过的最蓝的天空。白石墙上闪烁的阳光十分刺眼，飞鸟在我头顶掠过。我望见了远处的钟塔，朝它步行二十分钟便抵达了当地的修道院。

 

 *

       我此行是以哀悼者的身份来到迦太基的。死者的数目过于庞大——仅是北非战役就有二十万人丧生——这使我确信塞巴斯蒂安也未能幸免于难。我想象过自己会在修道院墓地的一个角落，也许是无花果树下，也许是碎片剥落的旧墙边，找到那个深藏其中的不起眼的墓碑。碑石上没有名字；或许就连碑石也不存在。但不管怎样，我还是会找到他的坟冢，于彼哀悼：为塞巴斯蒂安，为所有人，更是为我自己。塞巴斯蒂安带来了一切，塞巴斯蒂安又带走了一切，而我会在世界的尽头为我所失去的这一切默哀。世事轮回，永无止尽，阿门。

       接着我会在一间咖啡店里灌醉我自己，多年以来第一次喝个酩酊大醉。 _为了纪念我的存在_ ，我如是想着，哈哈大笑。

 

 *

       在脑海里盘旋的场景是如此逼真，以至于最初我无法理解塞巴斯蒂安还活着的现实。和想象完全相反，他很精神，混在一群吵闹的男孩间，怀抱一头不断挣扎的绵羊。那时我黯然向僧侣们打探我的朋友的安息之所，于是他们给了我一个详细得出乎意料的地址。我按它朝海边走了四分之一英里，来到圣穆尼克孤儿院，几乎是一眼就认出了塞巴斯蒂安的身影，只是我拒绝相信那 _就是_ 塞巴斯蒂安。因此我求见了运营孤儿院的修士，自我介绍后被一位带着友善笑容的圆脸跛足弟兄彬彬有礼地领回了羊圈。

       塞巴斯蒂安的状况没有太大改善，绵羊依旧在他双臂间扭动。“好了，开始吧！”他叫喊着把羊固定在两腿中间，尝试去剪它的毛。顿时，小孩刺耳的叫嚷声在四面八方炸开。“等一下！”“剪，剪！”“剪另一边——”塞巴斯蒂安像是在认真听取他们每一个人的建议，不停变换手上的动作——结果剧烈挣扎的绵羊猛地一低头，从他腿间飞快地逃离了。

       孩子们在尖声大笑。跌跌撞撞的塞巴斯蒂安瞧见了我，喊道：“查尔斯！快抓住他！”我冲过去紧紧揪住那动物的厚毛皮，结果被拽得单膝跪地，后来整个人都扑进了尘土里，但我终究还是制服了它。

       不久塞巴斯蒂安和小孩过来了。我喘着气勉强站起身，留意到有两个孩子像是这头羊的主人。“孩子们，这是赖德先生。”塞巴斯蒂安像背书一样说道，男孩们用各自的语言咕哝着向我问好。“查尔斯，我必须承认你出现的时机恰到好处。我们没有多少羊了，不能因为我的疏忽再丢一头。”我牵过他伸出的手，感觉到了和我的手一模一样的布满硬茧的粗糙皮肤。

 

 *

       “我不会问你来这里做什么，”走回羊圈的路上塞巴斯蒂安用手挡着眼睛上方，这样对我说，“但我希望你能多待几天。”他穿着一件手织毛衣和一条松垮的长裤，像极了牛津时代每当他沉浸在自己的小世界里时整天穿着的睡袍。

       “我以为你死了。”我告诉他。

       “是吗？我想是有很多人死了。”塞巴斯蒂安在围着牧场的木栏边停下，看着一个高高的男孩把羊抱到大腿上，娴熟地掰开它的前腿。“古时候这里的人会焚烧儿童来祭神，”他告诉我，“你喜欢的话我可以带你去参观陀斐特祭坛（注3），不是什么好地方，但很宏伟。不过已经过了两千年了，修士们建立了这所孤儿院。本来只打算收留天主教的孩子，但战争爆发以来……”他冲着那群小孩点点头；高个子的男孩正熟练地从绵羊圆滚滚的肚子上剪下羊毛。“他们很多都叫穆罕默德，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“这倒是替 _我_ 省了不少麻烦。”

       “我理解。”我收回视线答道。他说话期间我一直在盯着剪羊毛的男孩，一簇簇羊毛随着他富有节奏的动作掉在地上。“你就是在教他们这个？”

       看见他的微笑的那一秒我的呼吸也随之停滞了。塞巴斯蒂安微微垂首，眯着双眼，第一次——无疑离开牛津后的第一次——发自内心地笑了，仿佛连年暴雨后终于盼来了阳光。

       “噢，你错了，”他咬着唇说，“是他们在教 _我_ ，查尔斯。当孩子的学生就是我的工作。其实我还挺擅长这个的，”他突然认真起来，“我可以反反复复地学习同一件事，却永远不会 _完全_ 投入。你 _会_ 在这儿多待几天的，对吗？”

 

 *

       我上次来麦地那是在旅店投宿，这次我接受了塞巴斯蒂安的邀请。他在孤儿院一个小型中庭的厨房上方拥有几个房间，可以供我休憩。无论是在摩洛哥——或是牛津——或是这里，他的居室都是主人癖好的绝佳写照。一度崭新的家具已破旧不堪，地毯和丝绸挂毯随处乱放，角落的桌子上堆满了扇贝、雕像、风车和陀螺。我觉得这些小物件有种陌生的熟悉感，后来才记起在布赖兹赫德，霍金斯保姆的房间里也有些类似的小礼品。

       窗台下的厚石墙里嵌着一个不起眼的架子，那便是餐具柜了，里面塞满了未开封的酒瓶，此外还有一个酒壶和两个精致的莱俪（注4）玻璃酒杯。我只匆匆扫了一眼便假装在盯着窗外，却 _再也无法_ 移开目光。成片的棕榈树后是蓝得不可思议的地中海，渔夫们乘着摇晃的小舟吆喝收网，再往远望去，淡紫色的山脊若隐若现。

       “我有试过把它画下来。”跟着我上楼的塞巴斯蒂安喃喃地说，“你还记得我和你提过的妈咪的那个熟人吗？说只有将世界画在纸上才能真正欣赏到它的美丽的那个？总之，有一天我觉得我必须要记起世界的美丽之处，所以我让他们找来了画画的材料和工具。你能想到吗？那个人说得一点也没错。”我惊讶地转过身。“噢是的，因为我发现相比起我丑陋的画作，世界真是 _美无止境_ 。我把那些画都烧了，之后只需看出窗外，我就能收获最妙不可言的喜悦。不过我猜颜料应该还放在屋子的某个地方。能请你喝些酒吗？”他拿出酒壶，“早在巴克斯（注5）将酿酒的方法传授给世人的时候这里就开始生产葡萄酒了，城里随便一块马赛克上都画有不知羞耻寻欢作乐的酒神。陪我喝一杯，嗯？”

       他递给我一个栩栩如生的郁金香状的绿色酒杯。我接过了它。

 

 *

       我曾经认为，至少要等到举办过正式画展后，我才有资格用拉霍克作坊（注6）的纯手工布浆纸作画。但塞巴斯蒂安的律师们显然不这么想，他们把它当作绘画材料的标准配置。我重执画笔的首批作品便是画在这些纸上，但它们糟透了。我想把英格兰的现状画给塞巴斯蒂安看，然而在画的过程中，苦涩侵蚀了每一页画纸；也许这就是我画不出好作品的缘由。我把那些画都扔了。

       第二次的尝试则卓有成效。我从一些死气沉沉的实体建筑物速写入手，例如孤儿院的摩尔式拱门和雕以阿拉伯风纹饰的宣礼塔（注7）。这些练习给了我胆量去画些更鲜活的东西，像是在海风中摇摆的棕榈树，坐在咖啡店里享用饮品、吞云吐雾的戴头巾的阿拉伯人，还有孤儿们生动多变的表情。塞巴斯蒂安带我去看了陀斐特遗迹，我们漫步在祭坛的立柱废墟和碑林之间，品尝枣子，啜饮用旧式酒囊装着的灰葡萄酒（注8）。

       有一晚塞巴斯蒂安在翻阅我的速写本，他缓慢、仔细地观察了每幅作品后，从中挑选了一张——在我看来只是大海衬托下的安东尼浴场（注9）的草图——并钉在了窗边。于是我特意找来了一张帆布。当年被塞巴斯蒂安吸引而挥笔的场景记忆犹新，白云下的常春藤，蓝天边的绿草坪，我为他绘出了夏日的画卷。如今我们每天都能见到这般风景，更有美丽的海景增色。随后几天我都专注作画，塞巴斯蒂安则继续履行他在孤儿院的职责。

 

 *

       直到在一个凉爽的夜晚，当我们坐在屋外吃着枣子，品饮马贡陈酿（注10）的时候，我才发觉塞巴斯蒂安已经——以他一贯漫不经心出人意料的处事风格——寻回了慵惬的年少时光。我原以为这种精神上的闲适只是树精（注11）的化身，从硕实累累的果园、盛放异国繁花的温室和馥郁醉人的酒窖深处逃逸出来，仅为布赖兹赫德专属。而今我顿悟，并非只有那座魔宫才能予我灵魂的安逸，譬如此时此景，有塞巴斯蒂安的存在之处即是圣地。他生于布赖兹赫德，养于布赖兹赫德，却早已明白快乐不会被任何堡垒囚禁，并试图将这道理传达给我。

       这里没有布赖兹赫德厨房花园里结出的鲜嫩草莓和蜜桃，却有天然的橄榄树果园；没有品种繁多的葡萄藏酒，却有更令人回味深远的陈年佳酿；没有轻拂湖畔的习习微风，却有龙涎和粪肥、百果和蜂蜜交织而成的浓郁香气。智慧的狄多（注12）曾征服过这片海岸，又绝望地失去了领土。也许就在此处，我们可以重拾当年的至高愉悦。  

       在夜晚的凉风中，魔鬼的冲动驱使我俯身贴上了他的嘴唇，酒精的余温带我回到了多年前两人无数次口唇相接的美妙而短暂的夏日。我们在门廊的屋顶晒日光浴来打发炎热漫长的下午，长夜降临时则置身酒瓶堆里，酌饮彼此杯中的葡萄酒，任其在两人嘴里回旋流淌。

       我有点犹豫，毕竟我们已不复年轻，但如同那些被封印的毋庸多虑、只需贪恋欲望随波逐流的日子一样，他把嘴张开了。于是我攀住他的肩膀，吻他，感受到潜入我外衣的骨节分明的手掌摩挲着我的身体，另一只手则在轻柔抚摸我的头发。

       以前的我们从未堕落至安东尼·布兰奇的地步，但我猜，至少在塞巴斯蒂安心里， _彼时的_ 他和布兰奇并无二异。而现在，我 _只想_ 变得和布兰奇一般堕落，因为我发觉安托万是我认识的唯一忠于本心的人。

 

 *

       我们从凉爽的夜空下转移到卧室，享用了一小时之久的最酣畅最沉沦的性爱，然后躺在凌乱的床褥上吸烟。我又想起了安托万。我素来钦佩他的艺术鉴赏力，却无法直率地接受他对别人性格一针见血的评价和对变幻人心的透彻理解。

       我把我的想法告诉了塞巴斯蒂安，他却说：“噢，亲爱的安托万，他经常来看望我。”

       我坐起身。“真的吗？”

       “噢是的，”塞巴斯蒂安笑着回答，眯起的眼角旁出现了些细纹，“他到丹吉尔（注13）度假的时候会顺便来拜访我。他真是个 _心地善良的_ 人，不过他还是不理解为什么我不愿意离开孤儿院搬到摩洛哥和他一起生活。他不明白，是 _上帝召唤_ 我留在这儿的；我是半个异教徒——但只是半个而已。”他扭头透过烟雾看着我，“但查尔斯， _你_ 是理解我的，对吧？我想，你我的人生有许多重合的轨迹。”

       “是的。”我说，不由得感慨回味起这些年的风雨历程。

       “我知道你会来找我。”塞巴斯蒂安说，突然又笑起来，眼里闪烁着孩童般的淘气光芒，“好吧我是在说谎。”他说，趁着床褥还没着火赶紧弄熄了他的烟，“我根本就 _不_ 知道——实际上我早就不抱希望了——但重要的是你现在 _就在_ 这里。我失去的一切都回来了；我知道只要虔诚祈祷，它们都会回来的。噢查尔斯，我 _真的_ 有在祈祷，疯狂地向每一位愿意聆听的神祗祷告：圣安多尼，加百列大天使，还有潘（注14）。我们又回到了那片乐土——不用怀疑这点，我们甚至能看见阿卡狄的牧神——这次在我们背后的重重门扉可以永远关上了。”

       “ _Et in Arcadia Ego_ （注15）。”我喃喃道，多年以来第一次感受到真正的平静。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 麦地那（the medina），伊斯兰教三大圣地之一，位于沙特阿拉伯西部。  
> 2\. 西迪萨利赫（Sidi Salah），突尼斯东部斯法克斯省的内陆城市。  
> 3\. 陀斐特（the Tophet），通常认为是希伯来圣经中记载的耶路撒冷城外，崇拜假神的犹太教徒将儿童当活祭品焚烧之处。但也有一说是指古迦太基（现突尼斯附近）的一个祭坛，同样是焚烧儿童的场所。第二种解释在地理位置上与文中内容更贴切。关于Tophet的叫法来源有多种解释。  
> 4\. 莱俪（Lalique），法国著名的水晶品牌，同时生产香水和玻璃器皿。  
> 5\. 巴克斯（Bacchus），罗马神话中的酒神，在希腊神话中被称为狄俄尼索斯（Dionysus）。  
> 6\. Moulin de Larroque，法国造纸厂，以生产绘画用的高质量纯手工纸张闻名。此处根据Larroque的发音和moulin的字面意思“磨坊，作坊”而译。  
> 7\. 摩尔人（Moors），现分布地域较广，多为穆斯林，其特色建筑的代表为清真寺拱门。宣礼塔（minaret），清真寺中用于召唤信徒做礼拜的尖塔。阿拉伯风的花纹多为花鸟的几何图案组合。  
> 8\. Vins Gris，法国一种用特殊工序制成的颜色较淡的葡萄酒，因此被称为“灰葡萄酒”。  
> 9\. 安东尼浴场（the Antonine Baths），古罗马时期著名的临海浴场，位于古迦太基东北部。  
> 10\. Vieux Magon，突尼斯名酒。此处根据地名Magon和vieux的字面意思“老，旧”而译。  
> 11\. Dryad，希腊神话中的女神，为森林和树木的保护神。  
> 12\. 狄多（Dido），古迦太基的建国者兼第一任女王。  
> 13\. 丹吉尔（Tangier），摩洛哥北部城市。  
> 14\. 圣安多尼（St. Anthony），此处应指里斯本的圣安多尼，天主教圣人之一，天主教徒遗失物品时常呼求其帮助。加百列大天使（the angel Gabriel），多个宗教中皆有其存在，是专门倾听人类诉求并传达给上帝的大天使。潘（Pan），希腊神话里的牧神。  
> 15\. Et in Arcadia Ego，拉丁文，我也（曾）在阿卡迪亚。读过原著的人应该都不会对这个典故感到陌生，阿卡迪亚是希腊的一个区域，和我国的世外桃源相似。拉丁文本身并没有指明时态，而在本文中，译者认为这句话有多种理解方式，不同的读者会有不同的想法，故在此保留了原文。


End file.
